


Deep Cut

by Hathly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Claim, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Feels, Derek-centric, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Realization, Stanford, kinda angst, kiss, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deep cut</p><p>n. an emotion you haven’t felt in years that you might have forgotten about completely if your emotional playlist hadn’t been left on shuffle—a feeling whose opening riff tugs on all your other neurons like a dog on a leash waiting for you to open the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> deep cut
> 
> n. an emotion you haven’t felt in years that you might have forgotten about completely if your emotional playlist hadn’t been left on shuffle—a feeling whose opening riff tugs on all your other neurons like a dog on a leash waiting for you to open the door.

 

When Derek left Beacon Hills years ago, he was full of _Anger_ and the feeling of _sadness_ , _hopelessness_ and _loss_.

Same emotions ran through him as he found half of Laura when he got back. Those emotions in constant loop. But then He met Stiles and it's was just a roller coaster of emotions.

He met Stiles Stilinski and Scott Mcall. He was annoyed at them. It didn't help that the Stilinski kid was kid was nosy as hell and always at his business. The kid had saved him, from drowning and though he will not admit it out loud, he felt _Thankful_.

He'd often crash the kids room, asking him for research help. Call Stiles when he needed help. It was Stiles that he _trusts_ , in moments of danger. He hated himself for doing so, putting the kid in danger whenever he spends time with Him. He's _concern_ of the danger that might finds Stiles.

Stiles was the one who keeps his pact together. Truth be told, Stiles was the one who talked Scott into joining Derek's pact, talks to Isaac about his dad, comfort a very emotional Erica. Derek is _amaze_ of Stiles handles things.

Stiles tells him about his mother, Claudia who had taught him everything, who had cooked Stiles soup when he's sick, his mother that would cheer at every game Stiles was in during grade school. It's a shame Derek didn't get to know her personally. He _admires_ her, it reminds him of his own mother.

Derek wasn't blind, he knew he _cares_ for the kid more than he should. But he too was surprise on how deep his care went.

-

Stiles was attacked and Derek wasn't there. He was halfway to Nevada when the all  came. He spent all night driving back to Beacon Hills.

"Hey there SourWolf" Stiles said the moment he woke up. The looked confused, "how long was I out? Was I out for two weeks? How was Nevada."

"What the hell were you doing out there alone Stiles?" He hadn't mean to yell but the words came out. "You were out for fucking three days! "

"I thought I was gonna lose you too" Derek wanted to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't, he kept on shouting at Stiles and Stiles just takes it.

And Stiles just smile in understanding. Derek was so _worried_ that he abandon his mission to Nevada. Instead of Derek taking care of Stiles, Stiles had sat up, reach for Derek, and wrapped his arms Around him. "I'm so sorry Derek. I'm okay. Nothing happen. I'm okay."

Stiles kept on repeating the words, over and over again. Derek just listen to him. For the first time in three days relaxing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I know Derek. I know." Stiles continue to pet him. "I'm sorry,you're not gonna lose me too. I promise."

"That's what Laura said." He sat back, laying his head on Stile's lap. They stayed there and Derek wanted to stopped time. He realise he was _in love_ with a 17 year old boy.

-

The moment the sheriff told him about Stiles acceptant to Stanford, he felt _proud_. Then angry when Stiles had told him he wouldn't go, he knew Stiles didn't want to go because of the Pact, because of Him.

And Stiles deserves a life out of beacon hills. So he lashed out at Stiles but Stiles took it. Then he started avoiding Stiles, who seemed to get the message loud and clear. He want to give Stiles a chance at life he told Scott, who stayed with Derek side by Stiles's request saying Derek need Scott more.Derek _needed_ Stiles.

During Stiles years College, he didn't go back to Beacon Hills, everyone but Derek visited him. Everyone kept touch with him, visits Stiles every month and reports back to Derek.

-

Stiles had sent Derek an invitation with the words:  **I'm expecting a gift. And no I don't want cash.**

He told Scott to Tell Stiles he couldn't/ wouldn't go. But here he was standing across the crowd as Stiles wraps up his speech.

That deep cut came the day of Stiles graduation at Stanford. Stiles was giving his speech.

 

"And now I'm going to take Advantage of this moment to dedicate this achievement to My mom, who made me, words can't express how much you I miss and love you. My dad who also partook in the making but for making me the man, I think I am now. This is for you, even though you pulled me a few times to give me parking and bspeeding tickets."

"To Melissa McCall for patching me up emotionally and physically."

"Scott my brother from different parents, who went through every childish tantrum, I'll never forget the day you left me for Allison. Allison, you're way out of Scotts league. Never change Ally. You're always gonna be my go to girl when I want something killed." The audience laughed thinks its a joke but it was true.

"To Lydia Martin whom I had10 year plan on who completely ignored me forcing me to do better. To Jackson who's now putting a stop to my 15 year plan. I hate you the way you pretend to hate me."

"To Isaac, look buddy! I did it, you're one hell of a snuggle buddy."

"To Boyd who will always. Always be my favourite, To Erica, I'll always be your batman. Boyd, Erica I won't forget any of you."

 

"And To Derek Hale. Who I know said he wouldn't come but I'm sure is here." Derek was standing across the lawn, while Stiles was on Stage their eyes meeting. Stiles was crying and Derek was looking at him, encouragingly. "Who kept me kept on hitting my head on the stirring wheel, to Derek who kicked me out of Beacon hills when I didn't want to go to Stanford. To Derek Hale who I _hated_ for making me leave. Who's now standing at there, looking at me like I shouldn't even mention his name."

 

"To the Hales" Derek froze but couldn't keep his eyes off Stiles. "To the Hales. Whom I didn't get the Chance to meet. I dedicate this to you as my gratitude for bringing Derek Hale, to my life. To the Hales who made Derek so _selfless_ that he sent me away for four years. Even though I'm pretty sure he's madly and crazy in love with me. To The Hale family who gave me the Reason why I didn't date anyone, even I know two or _at least_ one of you is interested in me."

Derek was now making his way o the stage. His knees are week by he was running than walking.

"And lastly this is for me. For me who have been _pinning_ for Derek Hale the moment he made me watch  Princess Bride because it's his mom's favourite movie . To me who survived practically everything. For getting the  ** _kiss_** that I've been waiting for, _6 years_ now. **Yay** me!" At the words, Derek jump on the stage, grabbing Stiles and kissing him sweet but slow. Time stood still, camera's was up and taking.

"That was dramatic" Stiles comments as Derek lifts him up, the crowed cheering.

"Well Just realise I can have nice things.." Derek smiled as he carried Stiles off the stage.

Deep cut:  Content   Adj. in a state of peaceful happiness.

 synonyms: contented, satisfied, pleased, gratified, fulfilled, happy, cheerful, glad; unworried, untroubled, at ease, at peace, tranquil, serene

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
